A Splash of TyKa Love
by Rukia5783
Summary: The bladebreakers day at the beach leads to some wet fun for Tyson and Kai! Fluffy first fanfic.


**Me**: Hiiiiiii! Its Rukia people of the net! Lately I've been struck by inspiration for some yaoi sweetness. This is my first fanfic ever and its beyblade with one of my fave pairings Tyson x Kai! Since im new read n review please! Now on to the story!

A Splash of TyKa Love

A day at the beach was exactly what the bladebreaker team thought they deserved after their ordeal in the last tournament. Well all except for the ever silent and a loaner Kai Hiwatari. Not surprisingly he rejected the idea of a no training day the minute he heard of it. Everyone from Rei to Kenny tried to change his mind all getting such icy glares until they finally resorted to Tyson's pleading. It all seemed normal to Kai when Tyson walked over to him that morning with the same goofy grin on his face.

'_God he has a gorgeous smile' _ Kai thought trying to hide the blush crossing his painted cheeks. "Heeeeeeeeyyyy! Kaaaiii!" Tyson whined at him, dragging out his name in a way he knew Kai detested. Sighing quietly Kai kept his eyes closed and simply asked "What ist it, Kinomiya?" "Why wont you come to the beach with us!" Kai looked at him sharply to snap at him to get lost and immediately wished he hadn't. Tyson stood there in the light of the sun, hair glowing a stunning blue and being swayed in the wind. And the eyes, oh the eyes! Depths of midnight azure staring into his own crimson orbs in a puppy dog face so cute even Max couldn't match it.

'_Dammit.. one look from him and I can't even say no! Still I wish I had a camera right now cause he looks...' _ snapping out of his thoughts Kai sighed once again and finally decided to give in for once. "Alright Tyson you win I'll go to the beach." Tyson snapped from beggar to overjoyed teen in a second. "Really?" he asked hopefully. "Yes." '_If only to see you in a swimsuit.' _ "Yahoooo!" Tyson screamed jumping for joy before running off screaming "Come on Kai!" over his shoulder. Kai chuckled softly at his secret crush's enthusiasm before following him to where the others were waiting.

An hours car ride later they arrived at the beach barley parking the car before Tyson leapt out of it and made a beeline for the crystal water. " Last one in is a lousy Blader." he told them before cannonballing, splashing anything near. Terrifyingly that included a certain dual haired blader who had been right behind him refusing to be the 'lousy' one. Kai felt the water hit him smack in the face stopping as he gave Tyson a cold glare that could have frozen the water around them. Tyson looked back his smile soon fading when he met gazes with a pissed looking Kai. "I'm so sorry Kai I didn't!" Tyson's hectic apology was cut short as Kai slashed his hand across the water's surface, sending a wave of salty revenge right back in Tyson's own face. "Hey Kinomiya you've got something on your face." Kai said with a smile and trying to hold back his laughter. An adorable pout that quickly turned into a smile of his own was Tyson's answer. Suddenly a fit of ferocious giggles sounded behind them scaring off a flock of seagulls nearby. Kai turned to see that the others had caught up with them and were enjoying the comedic moment between the two immensely. "Oh man Ty, Kai really got you that time!" Max squeaked out trying to catch his breath. Tyson stood up shaking his dripping wet hair out with a grin. "Yeah yeah whatever now lets start this party!"

Time flew as the Bladebreakers went wild on the sandy shore playing volleyball, building sand castles, and still running through the water. It had already gotten so late that the sun was beginning to set when Tyson noticed Kai had disappeared sometime along the way. '_Hmmm...I wonder where he could be?_'' Tyson thought looking around for his dual haired love before sneaking off further down the beach to find him. He had walked for about five minutes before he spied the familiar figure of the phoenix blader standing on the shore waves lapping at his feet. The burning red and orange of the fading sun glinted off his silver hair creating a glowing halo around him. But all of that was nothing compared to beauty made by the fire burning in his crimson eyes. '_Oh wow..._' was the only coherent thought Tyson could muster up. He shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts and striding up to Kai. "Kaaaiiiii!" he shouted when the other blader didn't notice him.

Kai was startled out of his fantasy about Tyson by none other than the dragon blader himself. He turned around eyes widening when he brushed noses with the younger teen, not realizing how close the bluenette had gotten. Their eyes met as Tyson froze in place still close enough to feel Kai's breath on his lips... Tyson turned beat red before backing up a bit and giving a nervous grin. "Hehe sorry about that Kai." he said scratching his head in embarrassment. Kai blinked shaking away the fantasies that had captured his mind once more and meeting Tyson's gaze. "No its okay." he murmured back. They stood there in silence until Tyson remembered why he had come looking in the first place. "So what are you doing all the way out here anyway, huh Kai? I mean wouldn't you rather be back with the others?" Kai simply shrugged and said "I just needed some time to think." Tyson looked at him with curious stormy eyes asking "Yeah? Think about what?" Kai looked away to hide the pink tint to his cheeks before haltingly answering "Nothing much just things." '_I can't very well say I was thinking about him! Even if I was..._' Tyson huffed before turning on his heel. "Alright fine then. Don't tell me-Ahhh!" Tyson's teasing turned into a shout of surprise as he lost his footing in the grainy sand. He fell backwards onto a shocked Kai, toppling them both into the salty water behind them.

Tyson blinked his eyes open under the waves before closing them tightly again. His arms were wrapped around Kai's neck in an attempt to save himself and he quickly hid his face in his chest in a desperate act of trying to hide. Kai watched as Tyson blushed and ducked his head while holding him around the neck. He smiled softly at his crushes cute behavior and wrapped one arm around Tyson's waist, the other holding his chin to tilt his head up. Tyson's eyes, full of confusion and hope, shot open and widened when they met smokey crimson orbs. He saw Kai lean closer eyes closed and Tyson felt his own orbs sliding shut when he leaned forward as well hesitating for a moment believing Kai didn't really want to kiss him like he did him. Kai noticed Tyson's dought and growled with impatience pushing forward the rest of the way to finally lock lips with Tyson. They held each other under the water lips melting into a kiss so mind-blowingly amazing that neither remembered that they weren't exactly on land. The two bladders kissed under aqua water trying to show the other how much they cared when the ache for air became too much. Untangling themselves and sharing a loving look before swimming back up .

The two bladders broke the surface gasping for air and standing up to look at each others sopping wet forms. "What was that for!?" Tyson yelled giving Kai a mad looking gaze. Kai blinked and took a step back in the water. "W-what?" he stuttered in surprise panic flooding his mind at the thought that Tyson didn't love him. Tyson glared at him some more before a warm-hearted smile broke over his face and he laughed. "I always told myself that _Id_ be the one to kiss _you_ first Kai!" he told him before diving at Kai once again dragging them both under the waves and starting up a kiss of his own. Kai sighed into the kiss before returning Tyson's passion with his own in a heated battling for dominance. '_I love you Kinomiya..._ Kai thought '_I love you too Kai..._' Tyson thought a moment later. Needless to say it was hours later before the other members of the bladebreakers team saw them again.

END

Me:Well that's the end of my very first beyblade fanfic! A little nervous as to how this turned out so give me some feedback my readers. Read and review please and advice is welcome from all! Till the next story!


End file.
